danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer/Chapter 2
Kyōsei Hosupitaru (共生ホスピタル Symbiotic Hospital) is the second chapter of the manga Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Chapter 2 was published in Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine on April 9, 2016, and later re-published in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Volume 1 on July 8, 2016. Summary Misaki and Takumi investigate the murder of a young woman in a hospital, and Takumi falls in love with a nurse. Plot .}} In the morning at the Special Case Crime Investigation Unit, Misaki Asano watched as Takumi Hijirihara carried a drowsy Mekuru Katsuragi into the office. Mekuru is the SCCIU's ace investigator, having solved 100 cases. Misaki wondered how Mekuru knew Takumi. Mekuru muttered that she and Takumi had "known each other ever since..." but fell asleep before she could finish her sentence, so Takumi carried her away. Soon after, Chief Dōgami gave Misaki and Takumi a new case: investigating the murder of a girl called Hana Niyama who was stabbed through the heart in a hospital. At the scene, Misaki and Takumi learned that the victim's eyes, abdomen, and several other body parts had been removed and were missing. While Takumi climbed onto the bed and hugged the victim, Misaki noticed that the scars seemed to be from scalpel incisions, and wondered if the culprit could be one of the hospital doctors. Misaki began interviewing hospital staff, who each revealed their fetishes for different internal organs. Misaki is disturbed by this, but all of the interviewees had airtight alibis. Her final interviewee was a nurse called Rei Shimizu. Takumi instantly got a crush on her so severe that he passed out in the locker he was hiding in. After coming around in a hospital bed, he left the room and went into one of the doctors' offices. He was found there by nurse Rei as Takumi read the victim Hana Niyama's clinical records. After returning to HQ, Misaki was frustrated to have reached a dead-end in her investigation. Mekuru was laying nearby, muttered "Ted Chikatilo" in her sleep. Misaki got an idea to ask Mekuru for help in solving the case. Mekuru has a skill called "drowsing deduction", where she has breakthroughs while dozing. After napping in Misaki's arms, Mekuru identifies that the murderer is hiding in an abandoned building 50 meters away from the hospital. Takumi went to meet up with Rei, and confessed that he loved everything about her except her killing methods. One year ago, Rei had inserted parasite eggs into Hana Niyama during surgery so that she could later retrieve them when they were born. Rei explained that she perceives her patients as hotels for her parasites. Takumi asked if she was also hosting a parasite in her own body, and she said yes, unleashing a gigantic parasite from inside her. The parasite lunges towards Takumi, but he slices it into pieces with his knife and then kills Rei. At the SCIU, Chief Dōgami tried to look up documents on the Hana Niyama case, but discovered that all the data on Rei had been deleted. Takumi smirked, but then learned that Misaki and Mekuru had disappeared. In the final panel, Misaki and Mekuru are on the ground, with their legs and wrists bound, with a shadow looming over them. Appearances Special Case Criminal Investigation Unit Culprit and Victim Suspects Category:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Category:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Volume 1